The exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications and to telecommunications and, more particularly, to message services and to auto-dialing.
We cannot always respond to communications. Often times we receive a communication, and we would like to respond, but circumstances do not permit a response. When driving, for example, we often receive a call, but, safety or circumstances may prevent the driver from accepting the call. We may receive an urgent email during a meeting, yet we do not want to appear rude or inattentive by typing a response. Whatever the circumstances, we have all received communications to which we cannot respond. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products for automatically responding to received communications.